It's Not Easy Being Mean My Version
by MusicalTheatreIsLife
Summary: What happens after Dial L for Loser? This spoils the 6th Book so don't read unless you have read Dial L for Loser
1. Preview

**Massie Block**: Back from Hollywood, and life is good. She is back at OCD and everyone still ah-dores her. When she finds out that some Hollywood agent wants Claire to move out there to become an actress, her true feelings for Claire come out. It's hard to be mean.

**Alicia Rivera**: Has the BF she has wanted for like ever. And still doesn't understand everything about life. She wonders why Massie cares about how Claire might leave to become an actress.

**Dylan Marvil**: Off the all-bran diet, and is now considering to be a vegetarian. When will she learn that she is not fat!

**Kristen Gregory**: Secretly doesn't want Claire to become a star because she was the only one who understood what it is like to be poor.

**Claire Lyons**: After Dial L For Loser an agent wants her to be an actress out in Hollywood, but she doesn't know what she wants to do. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but she doesn't want to leave her friends and family.

A/N: What do you think? I hope you all enjoy this story!

Jessica


	2. Chapter 1

Claire woke up feeling weird. She had fun last night at their "Welcome Home" party, but she wasn't sure if she should move to Hollywood and become an actress. She wasn't sure what to do.

_Cl-eh Cl-eh Cl-eh_

"Hello," Claire said.

"Hey, it's Massie, is everyone on!" Massie said

"Yep!"

"What about going to the mall to pick out new clothes for when we go back to school?" Massie asked.

"Kay" Everyone responded.

Massie said,"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Click.

Claire rushed and found some items from the comp boxes and threw them on. She grabbed the Dooney & Bourke bag she had gotten form Cam as a welcome back present and ran to the bathroom. Claire put some make up on, fixed her hair, grabbed some money and her brand new credit card, and ran out the door.

"Kuh-laire, there you are, I love your outfit. It's like glam-chic!" Massie said.

"Thanks, Massie!" Claire said a they jumped in the Range Rover.

After picking up Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen they headed to Westchester Mall. They stopped at Starbucks and ordered some drinks. Massie got a no whip, Caramel Macchiato, Alicia had a decaf iced coffee, Dylan had a no whip, hot chocolate, Kristen got a Strawberry Frappacino, and Claire had a Passion Iced Tea Lemonade. When everyone was seated Claire decided to tell them the news.

"Yesterday at the party, a talent agent called and asked me to move to Hollywood and become an actress. Should I go?" Claire said nervously.

"What………."

To be continued…….

To my readers, sorry it took forever to update. I have been soo busy and I couldn't get to a computer. Jessica


	3. Chapter 2

"What?" Massie said unbelievably.

"I'm serious?" Claire said questionably.

"That's great!" Kristen said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks," Claire responded. "Should I go, cause I will miss Westchester, my family, my friends, Cam?"

"Umm, let's go shopping that's why we came here, right?" Massie said obviously trying to avoid the subject.

They went shopping with no mention of Claire's news. They were all wondering why Massie to void the subject. Was it jealousy or sadness? TPC had different questions and comments:

Alicia: What is wrong with _mi amiga_ Massie? Why does she care what Claire does? She is soo no worth worrying about!

Dylan: I should become a vegetarian. Claire can go if she wants, I like her but I don't care if she moves to Hollywood.

Kristen: NOOOOO! Claire cannot move!!! She is the only one that knows how it feels to be poor! She's like my best friend!!!!

Claire: What's up with Massie? I hope she's not mad at me. I would never want to lose our friendship! I hope she's okay.

Massie: Massie get yourself together! Why should I care what Claire does? My true feelings for Claire will never come out!!


	4. Last Words for this story

Hey!! It's Jessi!!!

I haven't updated this story and do not plan to since Lisi's book already came out sooo read my other story plz. TTYL!!!!!!!!!


End file.
